requiemforkingsmouthfandomcom-20200213-history
Robert
Overview A Southern academic man. He can be found more often than not at his bar. Although he doesn't talk about it much, he was once an astronomer and loves to discuss the topic to anyone else with knowledge of the stars. A bit of a talker, he seeks out conversation with just about anyone. Description A classic southern gentleman. At 6'5" with a wiry frame he stands taller than some but not all. His skin is tan and leathery, showing off his southern roots. His dark brown hair is kept short. His light blue eyes maintain a quizzical look at the world around him. He has a smile that invites conversation and promotes a sense of ease around him. RP Hooks * Southern Gentleman: He is always open for a chat. Even if it is just a relaxing moment talking about nothing important. * Chain Smoker: He will generally only ask permission to smoke if he thinks his life could be threatened because of it. * Bartender/owner: The proud owner of Swamplands he can commonly be found serving drinks from behind the counter. He likes to offer advice to anyone who care to listen to it. * Mekhet: Although he may not always act like one Robert is a Mekhet and proud. Almost always found wearing his clan colors and greatly involved in its politics. He currently the Whip so if you are a new Mekhet you can expect a meeting with him soon. Connections Charlotte Rosaline Hal Emerson Marcus Rumors *Even with the breakup and apparently hooking up with Charlotte, Robert has admitted to feeling guilty about the whole thing and is look for some way to make things better. * Apparently Robert is so drunk he thinks he doesn't need social graces to do a job all about interacting with people. * Word on the Street is Robert couldn't handle a gang causing problems over in Bister so he called in Vireo Victoria's ghoul to deal with it.. A GHOUL! One from a completely different clan's Priscus. Wonder what he owes Vireo now for borrowing her favorite toy? * Robert has been dressing better lately. ** It must be because he's been seducing that Galloi fledgling. *** Did you see them at the auction? Looks like its moved well beyond seduction. *** Heard he left him for Charlotte and the Galloi moved into the Necropolis! *** Charlotte and Robert have been playing 'happy families' for some time now. Is he destined to be 'de' LaCreux'ed? *** It finally happened. The Priscus left Robert over Charlotte, but vows he'll wait forever for him. Is that True Love or what? * Recently appeared in front of his entire bar stark naked with a gun strapped around him. Now -that's- entertainment! Old rumors * He sure likes using booze to proposition the girls. * Someone matching Robert's description was seen yelling outside the Waite House recently. Looks like someone's gotten themselves into a fight... * I heard the Brujah showed up out of nowhere at Robert's bar the other night and roughed up a couple people. Wonder if they're here to stay. * This was the second time that his torpored body was dragged to Elysium by Kylie SanGiovanni. Seems like there is love lost between them. ** More like lost love! Kylie has a big crush on him and keeps torporing him because he won't kiss her back. *Only took him two days to hand over a territory to Sam Richardson after he put that note on the Elysium board regarding the Charming Retribution Game. Seems like somebody got cold feet. *He prefers the name Betsy. * Mister Lecreux recently lost someone close and has been seen drowning his sorrows at the Eden Bar and Grill. * A gunshot was heard around Robert's bar the other night and one of his bartenders has been missing ever since. Wonder how the poor sap managed to piss him off. * Robert has been taking a lot of food from the Swamplands back to his house in the recent night, what is this Kindred up to? and Who is the food for? Gallery RobertL03.jpg RobertL02.jpg Category:RP Hooks Category:PCs Category:Active PC Category:Ordo Dracul Category:Mekhet Category:Kindred Category:Vampire